Od ruralnog ka urbanom modernizacija Republike Bosne i Hercegovine u FNRJ 1945–1955
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Odmah po dolasku na vlast nove vlasti su počele sa revolucionarnim preobražajem društva. Ostaci starog društva i starog sistema su označeni kao “buržoaski”, “reakcionarni”, “dekadentni” i “zaostali”. U izgradnji novog socijalističkog društva “socijalističkog” čoveka obračun sa starim se postavio kao neminovnost. Progoni političkih neistomišljenika, hapšenja, saslušanja, nacionalizacija, uvođenje obaveznog otkupa i kolektivizacija, kolonizacija, masovna preseljenja ljudi iz sela u gradove i veliko nepoverenje prema intelektualcima obeležili su prvih nekoliko godina socijalističke Jugoslavije. Ipak, iako je svojevrsna komunistička modernizacija bila praćena pritiscima, a ponekad i represivnim merama, pokušaj prosvećivanja zaostalih delova zemlje bio je nužan i veoma koristan. Zdravstveno-higijenske ekipe krstarile su Jugoslavijom, organizovani su analfabetski i domaćički tečajevi i podizane biblioteke i domovi kulture, a u sela su na kamionima stizali i prvi pokretni bioskopi. Velika akcija prosvećivanja sa posebnom upornošću sprovođena je u onim delovima države u kojima je bila i najpotrebnija – u Makedoniji, Crnoj Gori, Bosni i Hercegovini, Kosovu i Metohiji. Ipak, sveopštu zaostalost i neprosvećenost nije bilo lako suzbiti, a teške zdravstveno-higijenske prilike nasleđene od Kraljevine Jugoslavije dodatno su bile zaoštrene velikim ratnim razaranjima i siromaštvom, posebno u Bosni i Hercegovini, u kojoj je za vreme rata, po nekim procenama, uništeno čak 41% građevina.Dosadašnji rezultati socijalnog staranja narodne države, Arhiv Jugoslavije (AJ), Antifašistički front žena (141) – 33 – 183. Dosadašnji rezultati socijalnog staranja narodne države, Arhiv Jugoslavije (AJ), Čvrsto ukorenjene predrasude i praznoverni narodni običaji i verovanja predstavljali su glavne “protivnike” vlasti u naporima za prosvećivanje masa, pa je vršenje zdravstvene propagande nailazilo na brojne teškoće. Štaviše, ni saminarodni odbori, dakle lokalni organi vlasti, za zdravstveno-higijenske kampanje katkad nisu imali dovoljno razumevanja. Poverenici za narodno zdravlje tako su korišćeni u “važnijim” akcijama – političkim agitacijama, obaveznom otkupu, setvenim kampanjama i slično.I. Dobrivojević, Kultura življenja u Jugoslaviji. Tokovi istorije, 2008, 1–2, 237. Borba protiv zaraznih bolesti Prvih godina po završetku rata epidemije pegavca, rekurensa, tifusa, paratifusa, dizenterije i raznih crevnih oboljenja predstavljali su “uobičajenu” pojavu u mnogim krajevima Jugoslavije. Velika vašljivost, život u porušenim kućama, povratak izbeglog stanovništva, loša vodovodna i kanalizaciona mreža, mnoštvo javnih (nehigijenskih) bunara iz kojih su snabdevana čitava naselja,potpuno odsustvo kontrole ispravnosti pijaće vode, ali i veliko neznanje bili su glavni uzročnici oakvog stanja. Smatralo se, naime, da je zdravlje čoveka u Božijim rukama, kao i da Bog kažnjava grešnog, pa su se bolesni samo u teškim stanjima javljali lekaru. U najvećem broju slučajeva život u porodici odvijao se kao i do pojave zarazne bolesti, bolesnik nije izolovan, a ukućani su nastavljali da se hrane iz zajedničke posude za ručavanje i koristili iste čaše. Ovakav način života je pogodovao širenju tuberkuloze, ali i sifilisa, koji je još pre rata predstavljao endemijsku bolest u Bosni i Hercegovini, Kosovu i Metohiji i Sandžaku. Lekarima su u borbi sa sifilisom, ali i drugim bolestima, posao otežavale ukorenjene predrasude. Bilo je, naime, gotovo nemoguće ubediti deo stanovništva, naročito ženskog, da je pri pregledu potrebno sa sebe skinuti svu odeću. Sa druge strane, u praznoverice su verovali i pojedini lekari, pa su odgovarali roditelje od bsg vakcinacije, ističući da od bsg-a dete može dobiti meningitis ili čak umreti. Naročito teška situacija je vladala u istočnoj Bosni, koja je predstavljala glavno žarište rekurensa. Zbog ratnih razaranja ogroman broj ljudi je izbegao, a veliki broj kuća porušen i popaljen. Po povratku iz izbeglištva lokalni živalj je na brzinu podigao kolibe i trošne kuće u kojima su živele i po dve-tri porodice zajedno. Opšte siromaštvo se ogledalo u nedostatku osnovnih životnih namirnica, rublja i pokućstva, što je doprinosilo lakom širenju zaraza i otežavalo svaki epidemiološki rad. Izveštaji sa terena pokazuju da se i same lekarske ekipe poslate radi suzbijanja epidemije nemaju gde smestiti i čime hraniti, pa da je zbog toga, sve i da je i bilo dovoljno lekara, nemoguće bilo poslati potreban broj medicinskih radnika neophodnih za brzu likvidaciju žarišta rekurensa. Da bi suzbile ili barem smanjile epidemije pegavca i rekurensa, pre svega u Bosni i Hercegovini, na Kosovu, Sandžaku, Crnoj Gori i Makedoniji, vlasti su organizovale veliku akciju zaprašivanja stanovnika ugroženih područja DDT praškom. Pre akcije zaprašivanja vašljivost je bila posebno velika u Bosni, pa je u nekim srezovima Bihaćkog i Travničkog okruga vašljivost školske dece (pre zaprašivanja) išla i do 100%. Rezultati zaprašivanja bili su dobri, ali ipak slabiji od očekivanih. Naime, vašljivost se u pojedinim delovima Bosne uporno održavala budući da jedan deo stanovništva nije imao drugog rublja, do onog na sebi. Lekari su upozoravali da je takvo rublje do te mere “impregnirano znojem i prljavštinom” da se DTT ne može na njemu zadržati, a ukoliko se i zadži “on se ubrzo istrese ili prevuče znojem i prljavštinom”, pa tako ostane bez dejstva. Ipak, akcije zaprašivanja su postigle izvestan prosvetni i propagandni efekat, budući da je postepeno iskorenjivano mišljenje da je “vašljivost prirodna pojava i da živ čovek ne može biti bez vašiju”, te da je “uš korisna životinja”.I. Dobrivojević, Prilog proučavanju zdravstvene kulture u Jugoslaviji 1945–1955, u: Istorija medicine, farmacije, narodne medicine. Zbornik radova. (gl. ur. Momčilo Pavlović), Beograd: Institut za savremenu istoriju, 2007, 136–138. Lična i komunalna (ne)higijena Nepostojanje elementarne higijene, kako lične tako i komunalne, bilo jevidljivo u mnogim gradovima i selima na teritoriji čitave zemlje. Prilike su se drastično pogoršale tokom rata, pa su na ulicama Sarajeva za vreme okupacije taložene gomile đubreta sa čijim se uklanjanjem počelo tek po oslobođenju. U Brčkom se kanalizacija slivala u gradski potok “koji je prljav, smrdi i uokviren je žabokrečinom”. U njemu su se deca igrala i golišava gazila po vodi “tako da ih ta voda obloži do stomaka”. 2/3 ulica u Zenici uopšte nije čišćeno, a komisija koja je vršila pregled je na ulicama zatekla “3 500 komada balege, 7 492 kilograma đubreta i otpadaka, 190 ispljuvaka i 10 ljudskih fekalija”. Ipak, treba naglasiti da ništa bolje prilike nisu vladale i u drugim delovima zemlje.I. Dobrivojević, Kultura življenja u Jugoslaviji, 238–241 Sa razvojem industrije u Zenici situacija se samo pogoršavala. Ekipa AFŽ-a koja je 1952. godine sprovela zdravstveno-prosvetnu kampanju u ovom gradu izveštavala je da je “grad apsorbovao veliki broj radnika koji su došli iz zaostalih i siromašnih krajeva, odakle su doneli stare navike i način života”. To je još više otežalo situaciju u gradu “čiji je broj stanovnika tako naglo porastao” da se komunalna pitanja nisu mogla rešavati uporedo sa uvećenjem broja stanovnika. Ekipe AFŽ-a organizovale su veliku akciju čišćenja grada, kuća i dvorišta, budući da se pokazalo kako je “nizak standard života u mnogim radničkim porodicama rezultat neznanja i žena i muškaraca”. Slične akcije su organizovane i u srezovima Jajce, Bosanski Novi, Mrkonjić Grad, Bugojno i Doboj.Prijem delegacije IV kongresa AFŽ-a kod predsednika Tita, 28. 3. 1953. Pripremni materijal; Arhiv Josipa Broza Tita (AJBT), Kabinet predsednika republike (KPR) II–2 Kako su komunalne prilike u brojnim gradovima širom Jugoslavije ozbiljno narušavale zdravlje građana, trbušni tifus i razne druge crevne i stomačne epidemije periodično su se ponavljale. Uprkos brojnim upozorenjima stučnjaka da je jedan od glavih uzročnika izbijanja epidemija upravo loša vodovodna i kanalizaciona mreža i veliki broj nehigijenskih bunara, Prvim petogodišnjim planom nisu predviđeni opsežniji radovi na izgradnji ove infrastrukture. Štaviše, nebriga za unapređenje higijene u gradovima bila je tolika da čak ni materijal namenjen za opravku i izgradnju sanitarne infrastrukture, dobijen od UNRE, “niti se pravilno podelio, niti se pravilno iskoristio”.AJ, Komitet za zaštitu narodnog zdravlja vlade FNRJ (31) – 23 – 42. Po selima Jugoslavije situacija je bila još teža. O bilo kakvoj higijeni u mnogim krajevima nije bilo ni govora. Hrana je spremana prljavim rukama “na stolovima koji izgledaju kao da nikada nisu oprani”. U okolini Jajca se živelo u trošnim brvnarama oblepljenim balegom. Retko koja kuća je imala okrečene zidove, a dešavalo se da na sobi postoji samo jedan prozor “veličine bukvara” kroz koji svetlost nikada nije prodirala. Čitav život se odvijao u jednoj sobi, u kojoj je ponekad živelo i po 20 članova porodice. Kuvalo se na ognjištu. Odrasli su spavali na krevetima, a deca na podu, dok je u letnjim mesecima na krevetima držano obrano voće i povrće. Đubrište se uvek nalazilo nedaleko od kuće, pa su se u domovima skupljali rojevi muva. Dvorišta su čišćena retko ili nikada, a pred ulaznim vratima jedne od kuća koja je posećena u selu Medari, nedaleko od Nove Gradiške, ekipe AFŽ-a zatekle su “baruštinu u kojoj se kupa praščad”.Izveštaj o izvršenom putu u Novu Gradišku i selo Medari zbog ispitivanja podataka za anketu za kongres AFŽ-a, AJ, 141 – 33 – 187. Zdravstvene ekipe pokušavale su da majkama skrenu pažnju da je potrebno posvetiti veću pažnju deci kako bi se smanjila stopa smrtnosti dece, koja je u Jugoslaviji bila jedna od najvećih u svetu, ali je stara shvatanja bilo teško iskoreniti. Porodice su se rezignirano mirile sa velikom smrtnošću dece, objašnjavajući je sledećim rečima: “Odnela vila ili đavo”, “bolesno od klinci”, “bilo mu pisano”.Sanja Petrović-Todosijević, Zdravstveno prosvećivanje naroda kao deo borbe za smanjenje smrtnosti dece u FNRJ. Istorija XX veka, 2005, 2, 106. U okolini Brčkog natalitet je bio ogroman – u svakoj porodici je rađano po desetoro dece, ali je stopa smrtnosti bila 32,56%. Na pitanje odakle tolika smrtnost, meštani su odgovarali: “Šta će nam tolika deca”. Štaviše, odbornik Bono Ivanović, iz katoličkog sela Gorice, smrtnost dece komentarisao je sledećim rečima: “Žao mi je starije dece kad umru, a mlađe baš nije, šta ću od njih”.I. Dobrivojević, Kultura življenja u Jugoslaviji, 245. Medicinsko osoblje i bolnice Osim potpunog odsustva elementarnih higijenskih navika, ogromnu poteškoću u radu na suzbijanju zaraznih bolesti predstavljao je veliki manjak lekara i pomoćnog medicinskog osoblja, ali i nedovoljna stručnost lekara opšte prakse, zbog čega je veliki broj pacijenata i posle posete lekaru ostajao bez dijagnoze.Reorganizacija zdravstvenih ustanova, AJ, 31 – 1 – 1 Zbog neravnomerne raspoređenosti lekara u zemlji, ali i unutar samih republika, bilo je slučajeva da u srezovima od po 30 000 stanovnika ordinira samo jedan lekar, pa su pojedini lekari u toku dana pregledali i po 80–120 bolesnika. Najdramatičnija situacija je ipak vladala u republikama koje su bile najzaostalije, dakle u Bosni i Hercegovini, Makedoniji i Crnoj Gori, gde je na jednog lekara dolazilo između 7 000 (Makedonija) i 9 500 (Crna Gora) ljudi.AJ, 31 – 63 – 89. Štaviše, u Bosni i Hercegovini je bilo oko 20 srezova koji nisu imali ni jednog lekara, pa se dešavalo da jedan doktor opslužuje 100 000 pacijenata! Izlaganje Pavla Gregorića na II plenumu CKKPJ; B. Petranović, R. Končar, Sednice Centralnog Komiteta KPJ (1948 – 1952), Beograd: Komunist, 1985, 254. Komitet za zaštitu narodnog zdravlja je stoga doneo uredbu o obaveznoj jednogodišnjoj službi u ovim republikama na koju su upućivani lekari iz Srbije, Hrvatske i Slovenije. Ipak, ovakva politika je nailazila na tihi otpor, kako kod republičkih vlasti tako i kod samih lekara, pa se zbog otpora prešlo na mobilizaciju lekara. Komiteta KPJ (1948 – 1952), Beograd: Komunist, 1985, 254. 13 Izlaganje Pavla Gregorića na II plenumu CKKPJ; B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., 254- 255Ipak, na sednicama Komiteta je isticano da se za obaveznu službu “određuju najlošiji ljudi, u stručnom i moralnom pogledu”, tj. oni lekari “koje ne treba ni sama republika”. Sa druge strane, ni vlasti u Crnoj Gori, Bosni i Makedoniji nisu imale dovoljno sluha za potrebe lekara na obaveznoj službi, pa je “retko ko naišao na topao prijem i odgovarajuće materijalno obezbeđenje”. Usled loše koordinacije između Komiteta za zaštitu narodnog zdravlja i republičkih ministarstava, lekari na obaveznoj službi retko su se kada mogli vratiti kućama posle godinu dana budući da se sa njihovom zamenom otezalo, pa se dešavalo da u tzv. pasivnim krajevima borave i po tri godine ili da samovoljno napuste službu. Svesna dramatične oskudice kvalitetnog medicinskog osoblja, Partija je nastojala da kroz stručne kurseve, novoosnovane inistitute i medicinske fakultete u Sarajevu i Skoplju izobrazuje, “i stručno i politički”, novi naraštaj lekara i na taj način donekle podigne kvalitet zdravstvene zaštite u zemlji, ali i radi na stvaranju nove, komunističke”, inteligencije.I. Dobrivojević, Prilog proučavanju zdravstvene kulture u Jugoslaviji 1945–1955, 140–141. Ipak, i tokom 1953. godine lekari i medicinsko osoblje bili su i dalje deficitarni. Najteže stanje je i dalje vladalo u Bosni i Hercegovini, budući da je u ovoj jugoslovenskoj republici na jednog lekara dolazilo čak 6 772 stanovnika, što je bilo za 4 000 više od tadašnjeg državnog proseka. Stoga su vlasti procenjivale da Jugoslaviji nedostaje oko 10 000 lekara, 33 000 medicinskih radnika i oko 33 900 bolničkih postelja.Referat o zdravstvenom stanju naroda i zdravstvenoj službi (oktobar 1953); AJBT, KPR II – 7 – a. Pored dramatičnog nedostatka lekara, Jugoslavija se suočavala i sa nedovoljno razvijenom i primitivnom bolničkom mrežom. 1948. godine na teritoriji zemlje je radilo ukupno 205 bolnica, od kojih je preko 60% imalo manje od 100 postelja. Bolnice u FNRJ u 1948, AJ, 31 – 72 – 103. Trošne i oronule bolničke zgrade, manjak stručnog medicinskog, ali i administrativnog osoblja, nedostatak osnovnog sanitetskog materijala, sveopšta zapuštenost, nehigijena i nemar predstavljali su žalosnu jugoslovensku stvarnost. Stanje u bolnicama je mnogo više bio rezultat nemara i nebrige nego siromaštva. Bolnica u Travniku je tako bila smeštena “glavnim delom u barakama” sa trulim podom.I. Dobrivojević, Prilog proučavanju zdravstvene kulture u Jugoslaviji 1945–1955, 142. Još strašnija situacija vladala je u Državnoj bolnici u Sarajevu. Inspekcija Komiteta za zaštitu narodnog zdravlja ustanovila je da je bolnička kuhinja mala i u tako lošem stanju da sa zidova “često puta padaju komadići žbuke u kazan”. Sve prostorije na Kožno-veneričnom odeljenju bile su prljave, a podovi prekriveni raznim otpacima, uprljanom vatom i pikavcima. Posteljina i veš je bio “veoma prljav”, nužnici nečisti, a bolesnici se uopšte nisu kupali. Inspekcija je na žalosne prizore naišla i na Ginekološkom odeljenju Državne bolnice u Sarajevu, na kome su se porodilje vrlo često porađale bez prisustva babice. “U sobama gde su porodilje smeštene” dešavalo se, kako je navođeno u izveštaju, da “prljav i krvav veš ostaje sakrivan iza ormana i po 15 dana, ili da se prljav veš ispod porodilje ne promeni sve doklegod se ne usmrdi. Odeljenje nema dovoljno pelena, već same porodilje peru u sobi prljave pelene i suše ih u istoj prostoriji”.Zapisnik sastavljen dana 5. aprila 1948. godine u Filijali Državnog zavoda za socijalno osiguranje u Sarajevu, AJ, 31 – 72 – 103. Na posebnim mukama bile su porodice duševnih bolesnika, budući da bolnica za nervno obolela lica nije bilo ni u BIH, ni u Makedoniji, dok su bolnice ove vrste u drugim republikama ponekad “više ličile na tamnice nego na zdravstvene ustanove”.Referat o zdravstvenom stanju naroda i zdravstvenoj službi (oktobar 1953); AJBT, KPR II – 7 – a. Prosvećivanje Po popisu iz 1931. godine, u Jugoslaviji je živelo čak 4 408 000 nepismenog stanovništva. AnalfabetaJugoslavija 1918–1988. Statistički godišnjak, Beograd: Savezni zavod za statistiku, 1989, 39 je najviše bilo u Makedoniji, Crnoj Gori, Bosni i Hercegovini, Kosovu i Metohiji, južnoj Srbiji i pasivnim krajevima Hrvatske. Vlasti su odmah po oslobođenju krenule sa velikom akcijom opismenjavanja stanovništva. Već septembra 1945. godine vlasti su krenule sa popisivanjem nepismenog stanovništva.Izveštaj o radu Odeljenja za narodno prosvećivanje pri saveznom Ministarstvu prosvete, za mesec septembar 1945, AJ, Ministarstvo prosvete vlade FNRJ (313) – 11 – 39. Partijski funkcioneri su isticali da je borba protiv nepismenosti u BIH u “prvom planu”. Naglašavano je da su i u krajevima koji su najviše postradali otvoreni domovi kulture po svim selima. Kako je i u pogledu opismenjavanja sve rađeno na brzu ruku i na prečac, analfabetski kursevi su u početku organizovani u trajanju od svega dve nedelje, što je, razume se, bilo nedovoljno. Na prosvećivanju su najviše bili angažovani učitelji, ali i studenti, pripadnici masovnih organizacija i drugi. Vlasti su apelovale da se prosvetna kampanja sprovodi prvenstveno preko kulturnoprosvetnih društava i masovnih organizacija, ali i putem “konferencija, raznih priredbi, predavanja, štampe, organizovanja dana borbe protiv nepismenosti” i “pojedinačnog ubeđivanja”. Posebnu ulogu u popularisanju kulturno-prosvetnih i analfabetskih tečajeva trebalo je da odigraju svršeni kursisti.Br. 6662 od 14. decembra 1945, AJ, 313 – 11 – 37. Naročit akcenat je stavljen na opšte prosvećivanje žene na selu, koju je trebalo naučiti “kako se kuvaju dobra, raznovrsna i ukusna jela, kako se sprema zimnica, čuva i neguje zdravlje, održava čistoća, vaspitava i odgaja dete, neguje bolesnik i porodilja, uređuje kuća”.Plan i program na privremenim tečajevima za prosvećivanje žene na selu, AJ, 313 – 11 –37. Ipak, i pored velike kampanje i impozantnih cifara o broju “opismenjenih” i “prosvećenih”, stvarnost je ipak bila drugačija. Većina seljaka, naročito žena, nije imala previše dara i interesovanja za čitanje i pisanje. Po zvaničnim podacima, broj nepismenih u Jugoslaviji je sa 44,6% od ukupnog broja stanovnika u 1931. godini pao na 25,4%,Jugoslavija 1918–1988. Statistički godišnjak: Savezni zavod za statistiku Beograd 1989,39. ali su mnogi od “opismenjenih”, što zbog brzine tečaja, što zbog nekorišćenja novih znanja, zapravo jedva bili polupismeni. Po popisu iz 1953. godine, u Bosni i Hercegovini je bilo čak 39,4% nepismenih. I sami partijski funkcioneri su priznavali da su analfabetski tečajevi “bili više trke za ciframa, nego što je stvarno ljudi opismenjeno”, pa se dešavalo da su čoveka koji je zaboravio čitati i pisati ponovo zvali na tečaj i još jednom ubrajali u “opismenjenog”.Zapisnik sa sastanka kulturno-prosvetnih komisija SSRNJ iz republika na dan 23. 12. 1953, AJ, Socijalistički savez radnog naroda Jugoslavije (142) – 46 – 160. Štaviše, pristizali su i novi nepismeni, budući da je po izveštajima iz 1949. godine u Bosni samo 53% dece bilo obuhvaćeno školom. Ocenjivano je da je glavni razlog ovakvog stanja “pre svega nemanje škola, naročito u onim krajevima gde se ratovalo i gde su skoro sve škole uništene i nedostatak učiteljskog kadra”. “Dešava se”, pisalo je dalje u izveštaju, “da sami seljaci naprave školu i traže učitelja, a mi im ga ne možemo dati”.Zapisnik sa Konferencije Privrednog saveta održane 27. 9. 1949. u Privrednom savetu FNRJ; AJ, Privredni savet FNRJ (40) – 4 – 9. U istom tonu je na Trećem plenumu CK govorio i Rodoljub Čolaković upozoravajući da se u drugim republikama procenat dece obuhvaćene obaveznim obrazovanjem “penje preko 80%”. Čolaković je predlagao da bosanski funkcioneri “posvete više pažnje izgradnji škola i kratkoročnim kursevima jer je bolje imati i manje kvalifikovane analfabetske tečajeve, nego nepismenu decu”. Izlaganje Rodoljuba Čolakovića na Trećem plenumu CKKPJ, B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., 342.Štaviše, u Bosni je bilo čak 39 mesnih odbora na čijoj teritoriji uopšte nije bilo osnovne škole, a i struktura učiteljskog kadra bila je više nego neodgovarajuća – čak 3/4 njih je imalo završeni kurs umesto učiteljske škole!Izlaganje Avde Hume na Trećem plenumu CKKPJ, B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., 352. Masovno otvarane biblioteke i domovi kulture više su postojali na papiru,Stanje biblioteka i knjižnica (bez datuma, verovatno iz 1955); AJ, 142 – 46 – 161. knjižni fond je bio slab, potražnja za knjigama mala, a seoske bibilioteke ponekad su predstavljale “gomilu knjiga strpanih bez ikakvog reda u neki orman škole, narodnog odbora ili seoske zadruge”. Štaviše, u nekim delovima zemlje broj biblioteka bio je manji nego u vreme Kraljevine – karakterističan je primer Vareša, u kojem je nekad bilo 10 bibilioteka, “a sad nema ni jedne”.Izveštaj o stanju u kulturi (bez datuma, 1956); AJ 142 – 51 – 179 Kampanjski podizani zadružni domovi takođe nisu uvek služili svojoj svrsi,pa su u njih smeštane seoske gostionice, razne radionice i magacini.Neka pitanja kulturno-prosvetnog rada na selu (10. 11. 1954); AJ, 142 – 51 – 179 Industrijalizacija Agrarna prenaseljenost, patuljasti posedi, ekstenzivna i primitivna obrada zemlje i nedostatak mehanizacije bile su glavne odlike jugoslovenske međuratne poljoprivrede. Preko 80% stanovnika je, po popisu sprovedenom 1931. godine, živelo po selima.Sreten Vujović, M. Petrović, Urbana sociologija. Beograd: Zavod za udžbenike i nastavna sredstva, 2005, 403. Veliki broj porodica na selu jedva se mogao prehraniti, a višak zaposlenih u zemljoradnji bio je gotovo dramatičan. Izlaz iz neimaštine se tražio u zaduživanju ili u dopunskim zanimanjima. Siromašni seljaci radili su kao napoličari, sitne zanatlije ili su se privremeno zapošljavali u industriji. S druge strane, industrijska preduzeća su u mnogome podsećala na zanatske radionice. Male fabrike, zastarele mašine, uvoz sirovina, hronični nedostatak kvalifikovane radne snage i investicionog kapitala – sve je to uticalo da produktivnost u industriji bude samo tri puta veća nego u zanatstvu. M. Ž. Čalić, Socijalna istorija Srbije 1814–1941. Beograd: Clio, 255 – 274.Industrijalizacija i urbanizacija su bile neophodne, ali se gradnji teških industrijskih postrojenja pristupilo stihijski. Privreda je potpuno centralizovana. Iako su preduzeća formalno imala status pravnog lica, suštinski su bila bez bilo kakve samostalnosti, budući da su čitavom privredom rukovodile planske komisije, osnovane od saveznog do lokalnog nivoa. Po ugledu na sovjetsko iskustvo i praksu, jugoslovenski režim je Prvim pretogodišnjim planom definisao razvoj teške industrije kao alfu i omegu svakog privrednog razvitka i napretka.“Osnovu planskog razvijanja narodne privrede čini planska industrijalizacija i elektrifikacija na savremenoj tehničkoj bazi, a naročito izgradnja teške industrije kao glavnog uslova za razvitak svih privrednih grana”; Zakon o Petogodišnjem planu razvitka narodne privrede Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, Službeni list Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, 30. 4. 1947 Ovim planom su pred oskudni budžet osiromašene zemlje postavljeni impozantni zadaci – za samo pet godina trebalo je povećati predratni nacionalni dohodak za gotovo 2,5 puta! Planom je dalje bilo predviđeno proširivanje industrije otvaranjem fabrika u novim industrijskim granama, što veće korišćenje domaćih sirovina u proizvodnji, razvijanje crne metalurgije i mašinogradnje, otvaranje novih rudnika, ubrzana elektrifikacija i gradnja hidrocentrala i termoelektrana, kao i razvijanje sao braćajne infrastrukture. Ipak, i pored ogromnog investiranja, ni kod jednog od artikala industrijske proizvodnje obuhvaćenih Petogodišnjim planom taj plan nije izvršen.35 Zakon o Petogodišnjem planu razvitka narodne privrede Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, Službeni list Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije, 30. 4. 1947. Štaviše, iako je zacrtani tempo izgradnje novih postrojenja u Jugoslaviji bio znatno sporiji od predviđenog, zvanični podaci govore da su u pojedinim industrijskim granama i postojeći kapaciteti slabo korišćeni. Neiskustvo u projektovanju i izgradnji objekata i manjak koliko-toliko stručne radne snage uzimali su danak, pa se na građenje novih postrojenja trošilo čak i do trećine sredstava više nego što je bilo nužno.I. Dobrivojević, Život u socijalizmu. Prilog proučavanju životnog standarda građana u FNRJ 1945–1955. Istorija XX veka, 2009, 1, 74. Iako je plan bio potpuno nerealan, partijski rukovodioci su verovali “da će Jugoslavija za desetak godina stići Veliku Britaniju u proizvodnji po glavi stanovnika”!M. Đilas, Vlast. London: Macmillian, 1983, 20–21 Krupne investicije u industriji u dominantno ruralnoj zemlji kakva je Jugoslavija bila stvorile su ogroman problem – problem radne snage. Partijski funkcioneri su računali na mehaničko prelivanje seoskog stanovništva u gradove i njihovo zapošljavanje u industriji. Boris Kidrič, glavni partijski privredni strateg, objašnjavao je da industrijalizacija ne predstavlja “samo podizanje novih fabrika”, već “korenito menjanje socijalne strukture” stanovništva.Izlaganje Borisa Kidriča na Drugom plenumu CKKPJ; B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., Beograd, 1985, 78 Ipak, patrijarhalna vezanost za zemlju i za zemljoradnju, teški uslovi rada u fabrikama, želja za organizovanjem sopstvenog radnog dana, shvatanje da u radnike idu najsiromašniji, kao i strah od rada u rudniku bili su samo neki od razloga zašto su u prvim godinama posle oslobođenja seljaci bežali od zaposlenja u industriji. Tokom 1948. i 1949. godine fabrike i rudnici iz svih delova zemlje slali su dramatična upozorenja o nedostatku radne snage. Najkritičnije je bilo u rudarstvu, građevinarstvu i šumarstvu,Izlaganje Borisa Kidriča na Trećem plenumu CKKPJ, B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., dok su se ostale privredne grane nekako i snalazile. Proces proizvodnje je trpeo, gašene su visoke peći, van pogona su stavljane pojedine radionice, mašinski park je samo delimično korišćen, a fabrike su bile zakrčene materijalom koji je trebalo istovariti.Poverljivo 896 od 6. 4. 1949, AJ, Ministarstvo rada FNRJ (25) – 153 – 405. V. i AJ, 25 – 154 – 406. Manjak radnika, ali i fanatična želja za ispunjavanjem posve nerealnog plana uticala je na uvođenje prekovremenog rada kao stalne obaveze. Čitavom Jugoslavijom su krstarili brojni agitatori iz raznih industrijskih postrojenja tražeći radnu snagu po siromašnim srezovima. Radnicima je, osim plate, obećavano i žito, a o sveopštem siromaštvu rečito govori činjenica da je u Sisačkoj rafineriji zaposleno 20 ljudi iz okoline Modriče koji su “vrbovani” obećanjem da će u fabrici dobiti radno odelo.Vrbovanje radne snage, (23. 6. 1949), AJ, 25 – 41 – 132. Da bi ispunili zadate planove, preduzeća su se snalazila kako su znala i umela – fabrike iz zapadne Srbije i Slavonije nalazile su radnu snagu u Bosni, Vrbovanje radne snage, (1. 7. 1949), AJ, 25 – 41 – 132 dok je slovenačka industrija radnike dovodila iz pograničnih srezova Hrvatske.Fluktuacija radne snage iz NR Hrvatske u NR Sloveniju (15. 11. 1949), AJ, 25 – 154 – 407 Radnici su na posao primani i bez radne knjižice, iako je to propisima bilo strogo zabranjeno, da se ne bi dodatno podsticala ionako velika fluktuacija. Tako su se već 1949. godine ispoljili i prvi republički partikularizmi – više se vodilo računa o ispunjenju republičkog plana i izgradnji sopstvene republike nego o državi kao celini. Štaviše, savezne vlasti su apelovale na republičke organe da ne sprovode represalije prema porodicama lica koja su otišla na rad u drugu republiku, budući da se dešavalo da im se uskraćuje obavezno snabdevanje, preti raznim represalijama, pa čak i oduzimanjem prava glasa.Pov. br. 100/50 od 5. 1. 1950, AJ, 25 – 122 – 302. Upućivanje na rad u fabriku ili rudnik bila je prilika za obračun sa političkim neistomišljenicima, “kulacima” i “špekulantima”. Saslušanja, batinanja, pretnje, sprovođenje milicijom, sudska rešenja bez prava na žalbu, hapšenja izastrašivanjaNedostaci kod uključivanja radne snage u mesecu avgustu (20. 9. 1949); AJ, 25 – 154 – 407., noćna provaljivanja u kućeIz izveštaja Javnog tužilaštva NR Hrvatske od 10. 10. 1950, AJ, 25 – 154 – 407. i potezanje pištolja Pov. br. 49/50 (27. 1.1950), AJ, 25 – 154 – 407 bile su samo neke od “agitacionih mera” osionih funkcionera narodnih odbora. I sam Tito je priznavao da su u Istri “omladince odvodili silom, zatvorenim kamionima iz kojih su oni iskakali, lomili noge i glave i bježali”.Izlaganje Josipa Broza Tita na Trećem plenumu CKKPJ, B. Petranović, R. Končar, n. d., 410. Nije se prezalo ni od ekonomskih mera, pa je u Brvniku, selu blizu Bosanskog Šamca, Mesni narodni odbor doneo pismeno naređenje da mlinovi i zemljoradničke zadruge “ne smiju mleti brašno, odnosno prodavati namirnice i ostalu robu licima koja se ne odazivaju na rad”. Pov. br. 49/50 (27. 1.1950), AJ, 25 – 154 – 407.Slične “uredbe” donošene su i u drugim delovima Bosne i Hercegovine, pa je ljudima koji nisu hteli da postanu fabrički radnici oduzimano pravo na obezbeđeno snabdevanje, pa čak i onemogućavana trgovina po slobodnoj prodaji. Ipak, nerealno postavljene planove radne snage nije bilo moguće ispuniti ni prinudom. Preduzeća su obaveštavala Ministarstvo rada da se predviđene kvote jedva ispunjavaju. Vlasti su posebno insistirale na uključivanju žena u industriju, smatrajući seljanke i domaćice “najvećim rezervama radne snage”.Br. 266 od 21. 1. 1947, Arhiv Srbije (AS), Centralni komitet Saveza Komunista Srbije (Đ2) – 16 (Komisija za društvene i masovne organizacije) – 4. Tako je 1951. godine broj žena radnica, prema zvaničnim statističkim podacima, bio za 90% veći nego 1939. godine. Najdramatičniji porast je zabeležen u Bosni i Hercegovini, gde je broj zaposlenih žena povećan dva i po puta.Prijem delegacije IV kongresa AFŽ-a kod predsednika Tita u Beogradu 28. 9. 1953, AJBT, KPR II – 2. Zbog teških uslova života i rada, niskih i neredovnih zarada, ali i vezanosti za selo i zemljoradnju, radnici su rad u fabrici često shvatali kao dopunsku delatnost, pa su posao lako napuštali. U Bosni i Hercegovini radnici koji su svojevoljno napuštali posao su, na osnovu Uredbe o ustanovljenju radne snage, pozivani na odgovornost mnogo češće nego što je to bio slučaj sa ostalim republikama. Izveštaji tužilaštva pokazuju da je samo u tromesečju april-juli 1950. godine “u sarajevskoj oblasti pokrenut postupak protiv svakog 8 uključenog radnika, u oblasti banjalučkoj protiv svakog 14, u oblasti tuzlanskoj protiv svakog 30 i u oblasti mostarskoj protiv svakog 74”.Ovo je navelo Savezno javno tužilaštvo da primeti kako je “odsustvo uočavanja i analize fluktuacije dovelo do širokog i jednostranog gonjenja lica koja krše propise iz radnih odnosa, pri čemu čak nije vršeno ni nužno diferenciranje prekršitelja”.Pov. br. 331/50 od 15. 8. 1950; AJ, 25 (Ministarstvo rada) – 154 – 407. U periodu od 1947–1949. vlasti su uložile ogromna sredstva u industrijalizaciju. Zbog sukoba sa Sovjetskim Savezom i ekonomske blokade koja je usledila “došlo je do smanjivanja obima investicionih radova; smanjeni su krediti u ionako zapostavljenoj poljoprivredi. Svuda su tražene uštede, pa čak i u melioracijama”. Rastao je samo vojni budžet. Petogodišnji plan je produžen za godinu dana i modifikovan u skladu sa novonastalim prilikama, pa su u jeku “kapitalne izgradnje” objekti građeni u područjima koja su bila udaljena od granica sa istočnim susedima.B. Petranović, Politička strana pomoći SAD Jugoslaviji krajem 1950. godine. Tokovi revolucije, 1989, 1, 1. 54 Dosadašnji razvoj, stanje i problematika privrede (bez datuma, iz Nedostatak sredstava uticao je na smanjenje uvoza sirovina i smanjivanje proizvodnje, naročito potrošačkih dobara.Dosadašnji razvoj, stanje i problematika privrede (bez datuma, iz 1955); AJBT, KPR III A – 2 – a. Ispostavilo se da su socijalistički planeri neretko preko mere procenjivali potrebe preduzeća. Mesečno uključivanje velikog broja radnika u industriju bilo je skopčano i sa velikim troškovima njihovog transporta i ishrane,Kratak prikaz rada Saveznog ministarstva rada u 1950. (8. 2. 1951); AJBT, Kabinet Maršala Jugoslavije (KMJ) – II – 7a/18 pa su se tek od 1950, u uslovima opšte štednje, planske komisije počele racionalnije ponašati pre svega koncentrišući radnike na tzv. ključnim objektima. Te godine se pojavljuju slučajevi prve, doduše, samo relativne nezaposlenosti, budući da su viškovi radne snage, po utvrđenim kvotama, administrativnim putem premeštani na rad u one privredne grane u kojima je deficit ljudstva i dalje bio prisutan.Radna snaga i zaposlenost (bez datuma, iz 1953), AJBT, KPR III – A – 1 – e. Iako je apelovano da se u viškove radne snage ne stavljaju oni radnici kojima je fabrika jedini izvor prihoda, već polutani koji i dalje imaju svoje posede na selu,57 Analiza o viškovima radne snage (1950); AJ, 25 – 122 – 303. preduzeća su uglavnom koristila priliku da se “reše” starijih i bolesnih radnika, žena i trudnica. Štaviše, dešavalo se da preduzeće primi toliko novih radnika koliko je otpustilo. Radnici su često odbijali selidbu u druga mesta i rad na poslovima za koje nisu bili obučeni. Posebno veliki otpor je pružan kod premeštaja u rudarstvo, šumarstvo, građevinarstvo i tešku industriju, a dosta radnika se vraćalo na selo. Nezaposlenost je uglavnom bila kakrakteristična za velike gradove, posebno kada je 1952. godine, usled velike suše, došlo do priliva seljaka koji su tražili zaposlenje u drugim privrednim delatnostima.Nezaposlenost (bez datuma, iz 1953); AJBT, KPR III – A – 1 – e. Životni standard Predviđeni tempo industrijalizacije morao se odraziti na standard građana,budući da je država gotovo sva postojeća sredstva potrebljavala za gradnju industrijskih i drugih privrednih postrojenja. Do koje mere se ova ubrzana industrijska izgradnja odražavala na kvalitet života najbolje svedoči Titova izjava u Kraljevu kada je okupljenim građanima govorio “da treba izdržati još samo malo”, jer se Petogodišnji plan – “najteža etapa u razvoju već bliži kraju”. Ipak, i pored ogromnog investiranja ni kod jednog od artikala industrijske proizvodnje obuhvaćenih Petogodišnjim planom taj plan nije izvršen. Velike investicije u tešku industriju ne samo da su presudno uticale na kvalitet života već su upropaštavale i ostale privredne grane – pre svega proizvodnju robe široke potrošnje i zanatstvo, budući da država nije imala sredstava da ulaže u razvitak ovih delatnosti. Štaviše, partijska politika prema selu oličena u instituciji obaveznog otkupa, agrarne reforme i zemljišnog maksimuma, osnivanja seljačkih radnih zadruga i u početku prisilna mobilizacija seljaka za odlazak na rad u industriju dovela do velikog pada poljoprivredne proizvodnje i nestašice hrane, koja je naročito dolazila do izražaja u velikim gradovima. Rezultat partijske politike prema selu bio je poražavajući – država je zbog oskudice hrane bila primorana da konstantno uvozi žitarice, jedan od glavnih izvoznih artikala Kraljevine i tako troši ionako oskudna devizna sredstva. Čak i u izrazito rodnim godinama, kakve su bile 1951. i 1953, proizvodnja pšenice je jedva premašivala predratni desetogodišnji prosek, dok je proizvodnja kukuruza bila i manja.I. Dobrivojević, Život u socijalizmu. Prilog proučavanju životnog standarda građana u FNRJ 1945–1955, 74–75. Iako su novinske stupce punili tekstovi o jugoslovenskom privrednom čudu, vrtoglavom porastu proizvodnje i životnog standarda “radnog naroda”, stvarnost je bila potpuno drugačija. Čak i zvanične statistike Ministarstva trgovine i snabdevanja pokazuju da država nije bila u stanju da potrošačima na obezbeđenom snabdevanju osigura minimalne propisane količine prehrambenih proizvoda. Snabdevanje je bilo neuredno i neblagovremeno i variralo je od grada do grada. Dešavalo se da radnici ne mogu da potroše ni ono malo što su zaradili, jer za novac nisu imali šta da kupe. Usled nestašice osnovnih životnih namirnica, cene pojedinih proizvoda su u periodu 1946–1949. skočile za neverovatnih 400%. Nedostatak osnovnih prehrambenih artikala i velika skupoća uticali su i na kvalitet ishrane. Kalorije su uglavnom unošene kroz hleb, dok su meso, mleko i jaja u kalorijskom bilansu bili zastupljeni sa svega 13%. Zbog ekstenzivnosti poljoprivrede kvalitet ishrane je dosta zavisio i od meteoroloških prilika. To se naročito ogledalo u potrošnji voća i povrća koje nije uvoženo, pa se stoga na trpezama građana nalazilo u značajnim količinama jedino u rodnim godinama. Još teža situacija je vladala na tržištu industrijskih proizvoda. Potrošačke karte na koje se mogla kupovati odeća, obuća, pokućstvo i ostala roba široke potrošnje deljene su na 4 tromesečja, pa su potrošači mogli da odluče da li će iskoristiti sve tačkice iz jednog tromesečja da bi kupili neki jeftiniji proizvod, ili će nepotrošene kupone preneti u drugo tromesečje i iskoristiti ih za kupovinu skuplje robe. Građani su na potrošačke karte mogi dobiti tek minimum tekstilne robe. Primera radi, za jedno odelo je bilo potrebno 48 tačkica, dok su određene kategorije stanovništva po tromesečju mogle potrošiti svega 40. Građanima je nuđena loša i nekvalitetna industrijska roba, a proizvođači tekstila i obuće nisu vodili računa ni o godišnjim dobima, pa su u oktobru isporučivane sokne, a čizme i kaljače u martu i aprilu. O sveopštoj oskudici i neimaštini rečito su svedočili oglasi objavljivani u Slovenskom poročevalecu u toku februara 1948. godine. U ovom listu se, pored ostalog, moglo pročitati: “Zamenjujem ženski štof za životne namirnice“; “Zamenjujem jaja za kukuruzno brašno“; “Dajem jedan kilogram kafe u zamenu za zavesu“; “Nudim šunku u zamenu za porcelansku šolju i umivaonik”, “Tražim šivaću mašinu, a u zamenu dajem kravu” i slično.60 Isto, 77–78. Ionako velika oskudica namirnica i industrijskih proizvoda još se drastičnije osetila posle sukoba sa Informbiroom i ekonomske blokade koja je usledila. Teške suše koje su pogodile zemlju 1950. i 1952. godine uslovile su dramatični nedostatak hrane, pa je posebnom Naredbom (1950) zavedena štednja u svim društvenim sektorima, a posebno kod raspodele osnovnih životnih namirnica. Posledice raskida sa SSSR-om osetile su se i u privrednoj politici. Čvrsta stega države u raspodeli robe popuštala je, pa je roba, koliko je bilo, puštana na slobodno tržište. Početkom 1950. ukinute su komercijalne cene koje je određivala država, a proizvođači su dobili priliku da samostalno formiraju cene. U januru 1951. ukinuto je obezbeđeno snabdevanje industrijskom robom, a u oktobru iste godine obezbeđeno je snabdevanje prehrambenim artiklima. Politika obaveznog otkupa je napuštena 1952, a godinu dana kasnije se pristupilo ukidanju seljačkih radnih zadruga. Ipak, svojevrsna uranilovka u platama zaposlenih ostala je karakteristika čitave prve posleratne decenije. Plate službenika bile su neznatno veće od plata radnika (15%), dok je odnos plata između nekvalifikovanih i visokokvalifikovanih radnika bio 1:2. Ovo je dovelo do svojevrsnog ujednačavanja (ne)kvaliteta života svih zaposlenih. Brisanju razlika u standardu bitno su doprinosili i dečiji dodaci, na čije su pravo imali svi zaposleni roditelji, pa su se u najtežem položaju nalazila samačka domaćinstva. Iako je popis iz 1953. godine pokazao da nepoljoprivredno stanovništvo u dobrom delu i dalje živi na selu, pritisak na gradove bio je ogroman. Usled naglog priliva stanovništva, koji nije praćen adekvatnim razvojem infrastrukture, u gradovima se teško živelo. Nedostatak struje i vode, loša kanalizaciona mreža, nedostatak prodavnica, malo vozila gradskog prevoza, zapuštenost i prljavština na svakom ćošku bili su samo neki od problema sa kojima su se svakodnevno suočavali stanovnici gradova. Ipak, najteži problem, koji se direktno odražavao na standard ljudi, bila je dramatična oskudica stanova. Stambeni fond, nedovoljan i u predratnim prilikama, teško je stradao za vreme rata. Kako je najveći deo investicija odlazio na gradnju postrojenja teške industrije, novca za podizanje novih stanova bilo je edovoljno. Loša stambena politika, koja se pre svega ogledala u niskim kirijama, ali i u smatranju svakog privatnog vlasništva izrazom “sitnoburžoaskih stremljenja”, uslovila je da u prvoj posleratnoj deceniji gotovo jedini graditelj novih stanova bude država. Kako je najamnina stanova učestvovala sa svega 4–5% u ukupnim troškovima života, stanodavci nisu imali ni mogućnosti, a ni interesa da stambene zgrade održavaju i popravljaju, pa je ionako oskudan stambeni fond dodatno upropaštavan. Naime, da bi platio mesečnu zakupninu jednosobnog stana, radnik je, prema zvaničnim statističkim podacima koje u razmatranom periodu uvek treba uzimati sa rezervom, morao da radi samo 12 sati, koliko vremena mu je trebalo i da bi zaradio za 2 kilograma svinjskog mesa! Usled naglog porasta stanovništva, sporog tempa gradnje i lošeg održavanja stambenih zgrada, stambena površina po stanovniku u gradovima i gradskim naseljima bila je u konstantnom opadanju, pa se u periodu 1949/1950–1954. smanjila za čitavih22%, tj. sa 11,6 na 8,7 metara kvadratnih, što je bilo daleko ispod svakog minimuma. Ipak, na (ne)kvalitet života nije uticao samo nedostatak osnovnog životnog prostora, već i opremljenost stanova. Naime, podaci iz 1954. godine pokazuju da je 30,2% svih stanova bilo bez kuhinje, 83% bez kupatila, a 71,2% bez vodovoda. Iako je platnim sistemom država favorizovala radnike, pri dodeli stanova stvari su stajale drugačije. U opštoj oskudici bilo je gotovo nemoguće “obične radnike iz podruma izvaditi”. Preduzećima su bili potrebni inžinjeri i stručni tehničari koji su, kao uslov zaposlenja, po pravilu zahtevali rešenje stambenog pitanja.Isto, 80–81. Od 1950. standard stanovništva je u stalnom opadanju. Prema izveštaju Ekonomskog odeljenja Britanske ambasade iz 1951. godine, plate Jugoslovena su u odnosu na 1939. godinu porasle dva puta, ali su cene povećane za čitavih 822%!P. Marković, Ideologija standarda jugoslovenskog režima. Tokovi istorije, 1996, 1–2, 10. Nominalno povećanje plata gotovo da se nije ni osećalo, a skromne životne potrebe nisu mogli podmiriti ni visokokvalifikovani radnici i službenici, a kamoli neuka radna snaga pridošla sa sela.Realna plata radnika i službenika 18 industrijskih preduzeća Beograda, Rijeke, Maribora i Slavonskog Broda (samo za internu upotrebu), AJBT, KPR III – A – 1 – b. Najveći deo zarade odlazio je na ishranu, a cene prehrambenih proizvoda neprestano su rasle, naročito od 1953. godine, budući da je potražnja poljoprivrednih proizvoda i dalje bila veća od ponude. Da bi preživeli, građani su morali da rade dopunske poslove – inžinjeri i tehničari masovno su radili po projektantskim organizacijama i biroima, honorarno ili kao spoljni saradnici. Žene su prale rublje; električari, bravari, monteri dodatna zaposlenja nalazili su kod zanatlija, dok su nekvalifikovani i polukvalifikovani radnici dopunski zarađivali kao drvoseče i istovarivači šljunka i uglja. Ipak, u početku prinudno pokrenute migracije na relaciji selo – grad bilo je teško zaustaviti. Već je anketa sprovedena 1957. godine među seoskom omladinom pokazala da više od 70% mladih želi da se preseli u grad kako bi se zaposlilo.Anketa CK Narodne omladine Jugoslavije sprovedena od 15. 10. do 4. 11. 1957. među seoskom omladinom; AJ, Savez socijalističke omladine Jugoslavije (114) – 95. FROM THE RURAL TO THE URBAN. MODERNISATION OF REPUBLIC OF BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA IN THE FEDERAL PEOPLE’S REPUBLIC OF YUGOSLAVIA 1945 – 1955 (Summary) Yugoslav communists, following the Soviet model, approached industrialisation impromptu. The Five year plan anticipated megalomaniac investments in heavy industry, and the economical Party strategists believed that Yugoslavia would reach Great Britain in 10 years time. A poor state couldnot sustain such investment efforts, so the economic policy of the authorities resulted in a general poverty and the decrease of agricultural production. Peasants could not be easily persuaded to become industrial workers, and the authorities did not recoil from repressive measures. Due to difficult working conditions, low wages and housing circumstances, fluctuation and job abandonment were common instances. Already by 1950 first forms of unemployment appeared, and they were regulated by the administrative relocation of workers to those industrial branches which offered work. The rapid growth of cities was followed by an acute lack of flats so the problem was “solved” by moving more families into one common flat. Even though wages nominally grew, living expenses, especially since 1953, were increasing and the working people could hardly provide for their families on the basis of their salaries. The best results were achieved in the domain of health and hygiene enlightenment. Actions of spraying DDT powder and vaccination against tuberculosis, financed by the UNRA, in spite of initial resistance, have given good long term results. Swift modernisation and industrialisation, relative economical recovery and great movements of population into cities, together with measures undertaken by the authorities on the health and hygiene enlightenment of population and suppression of disease, brought to the fact that in the middle of the Fifties Yugoslavia had relative stability in hygienic and health conditions and suppression of many infectious diseases.